A Rebel Fate
by 19sweetgirl96
Summary: What if Anakin and Padme had triplets; Luke, Leia, and Daria? Daria grew up with Vader and meets Luke and Leia. Full summary inside. Please R and R! AUTHOR'S NOTE... Not an update
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these caracters except maybe Daria. George Lucas has creates all of the other characters. :) **

**Summary:**_ The setting is set in the beginning of A New Hope. Padme had triplets in stead of twins; Luke, Leia, and Daria. Luke grew up on Tatooine with his uncle and aunt. Leia grew up as the princess of Alderaanwith Bail and Breha Organa. Vader found Daria a few weeks after she was born with Yoda. Vader killed Yoda and took Daria to live with him. Palpatine trained her with Vader, but she secretly found Jedi files and trained herself in the light side of the force, but pretended she served the Empire for the sake of surviving. Daria met Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand at an early age and is best friends with her. She loves her father, Vader, but she never tried to turn him because she didn't want him to figure out what side she was really on, the Rebellion. She is a secret agent for the Rebellion and is also best friends with Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. They do not know that they are sisters. Vader does not have the suit on, but his face is always consumed in the shadows of his hood. Luke and Obi-Wan/ _Ben _Kenobi are on the Millennium Falcon going to deliver the droids, R2D2 and C3PO to Bail Organa on Alderaan. Leia has gotten captured by Darth Vader and the Death Star. It is heading toward Alderaan..._

**Chapter 1**

What happened, Leia thought groggily. She sat up and remembered what happened with a pang. What am I susposed to do now, she thought to herself. Instantly she remembered to put up mental barriers to block out any information regaurding the Rebels for the torturing that was soon to come. Suddenly there was a rush as the door of her cell opened. The first thing she saw was the black torture droid, followed by Vader and... Daria? Leia suddenly got very confused. What was Daria doing on the Death Star? The last thing Leia heard about her friend Daria was that she was on the star ship _Avenger. _The confusion so turned to fear when Vader said, "And now we'll discuss the location of the rebel base, Your Highness." Leia looked at Daria, hoping she would stop her father. But Leia knew her attempts were futile. Daria couldn't give herself away. Daria had a look of pain on her face because of the terrifying session that was about to begin.

"I'll never tell you anything, Vader. You'll never win." Leia pronounced.

"Oh I think I will win, Princess. Daria, my daughter, inject her with the sedation- fiasirk needle." Leia's eyes widened. She new what that could make you do. Then, Daria came over and injected it into Leia's arm with the most horrific expression on. But showed only for Leia.

"And now we wait," proclaimed Vader standing against the wall.

"Dad, I'm going to go get something to eat, okay?" Daria told Vader.

_Daria, you seem on edge. She is a rebel and we need to get that information about the base from her. She is our only lead. Vader was conversing with his daughter mentally._

_I know dad, but she's just a kid. She's as old as me. I don't think I can do it, Daria sent back silently. _

_Vader pondered this. He knew Daria could be ruthless when she wanted to, but she was uncomfortable with torturing young people her own age, people she could have grown up with if Vader never found her. Daria, stay outside. Okay._

Daria left the cell. "So, Your Highness, where is the rebel base?" Vader asked while mind-probing her mind. Suddenly, he was rejected from her mind. She had forced him out of her mind. He tried bringing up her worst memories and watched her sob, but still glare through her tears. _She must be force-sensitive. No one can repel me like that, Vader thought. Daria, I want the count of her midi- chlorions. Of course, father. Vader felt her presence leave the hallway and go down the hall. _

"Princess Leia, we are on the route to your home planet of Alderaan. If you do not reveal to me the name of the Rebel base, Governor Tarkin will destroy your planet with the power of the Death Star. I do not want that to happen because it is such a waste for a beautiful planet to get destroyed. It will get destroyed if you don't tell me where the Rebel base is." Vader told her.

"I don't believe you," she whispered.

"Then I'm sorry Leia," Vader said softly.

_A few hours later (still on the Death Star)_

"Are you sure you have the count right, Daria? This is as high as your count- almost 15,000 midi- chlorions." Vader was shocked. "Who could her parents have been?"

"I don't know, Dad. I checked on the holonet but all it said was that she was adopted by the Organa's when she was a baby. I tried to ask Jix but he was busy. Did she tell you where the Rebels are?" Daria questioned.

"No. Tarkin is going to try persuading her using a different way," Vader said.

"What do you mean?" Daruia inquired warily.

Vader looked worried. "He's going to use the Death Star on Alderaan."

"But Alderaan is peaceful. They have done nothing wrong."

"I know that, Daria. Tarkin is just trying to use his power and his ruthlessness on a simple world. She should tell us the base though before that happens. Then I'm going to the medbay to find out who her birth parents are. Go get the princess and bring her to the control station."

"Okay." Daria walked away and down a few hallways until she got to in front of Leia's cell. She opened the door and found Leia passed out on the floor. Guards tried to get in to reive her.

"Let me do it," Daria said, "Leave us." Daria knelt down and put her hand on Leia's forehead. She felt the Force flow through her and into Leia. Her eyes fluttered opened.

"Daria," she murmured.

"Leia, I'm here. You have to get up or someone else will try to get you up the hard and painful way."

Suddenly, Leia was very alert. "What's going on Daria?"

How do I tell her that Tarkin is going to use the power of the Death Star to blow up her planet? Daria questioned herself. "Be careful of what you say out there, Leia," Daria told Leia gravely. Daria led Leia out and into the hallway with the guards. Then they went down a few hallways into the control room. There, Tarkin and Vader were waiting for them.

"Governor Tarkin. I expected you to be holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench the moment I was on board." Leia spat him. Daria held back a smile. Leia knew how to be a character. Vader sent his amusement through the Force to Daria. She could tell he was holding back from laughing, too.

"Charming," Tarkin replied. "Princess Leia. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life."

"I'm surprised you had the courage to do it yourself," Leia spitefully told him.

"In a way, you have determined the first planet the Death Star will use it's power on. We have decided to use It's power on your home planet of Alderaan," Tarkin told her smugly.

Leia looked horrified, but quickly covered it up. "You can't. Alderaan is a peaceful world. We have no weapons, you can't possibly…"

"You would prefer a different target, a military target. Then name the system," commanded Tarkin. Leia was staring at her home planet in the screen. Tarkin grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at her. "I grow tired of asking this. Where is the rebel base?"

Leia couldn't say anything. But she had to. "Dantooine." She said resigned. "They're on Dantooine."

"See, Lord Vader, I told you she could be reasonable. Continue with the operation."

"What!" Leia exclaimed.

"You're far too trusty, but don't worry. We will deal with your rebel base soon enough." Tarkin turned toward the viewpoint screen.

"Nooo." Leia moaned trying to hit Tarkin. Vader held her back against his chest. She stood their transfixed on her planet that was about to be destroyed. Bam! A huge flash of light and then Alderaan was gone. She didn't break down crying until she was safe inside her own cell, no loner a princess, but a mere rebel.

compartments. Han, Chewie, and Luke then escaped from the ship and went into a room with some controls. Ben went off to find where the tractorbeam could be shut off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Daria!" barked Tarkin. Daria had just walked past him, hoping he wouldn't notice her. Tarkin continued, oblivious to her mood. "There is a ship here, the Millennium Falcon. We think they're trying to rescue the Princess. Trap them and make sure that doesn't happen," he started to turn away, but Daria stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't take orders from you, even if you are in the Emperor's graces. And you do not address me by my first name. Call me Miss Vader or Milady. Understand, _Admiral_? By the way, the Emperor already gave me those orders, oh, about 5 minutes ago." She smirked and then walked away.

She went into her quarters, and into a secret passageway with a dead end she had found a few years ago. There, she stored her weapons, including the ysalmari spike she new how to shoot with on herself in case she had to make a quick excuse on why something happened. This was the perfect time to try it. She just had to go to where there would be shooting and pretend she got hit with a force spike to take away the force. Then, present herself to her father with a few blaster burns, and then bam- she was apparently in a hard fight.

_I need to go back to the base soon, she thought. _

She did that sometimes; went on a 2 month excursion to the Rebel base. She told Vader and Palpatine that she went to a planet that was full of darkness; Dagobah. She went there once a year to "take some time away from the war." But, really, she was help taking the Empire down. _I'll go right after the Rebel's destroy the Death Star, she decided._

_ _ _ _ _ _Leia's Cell_

Leia was sleeping on the metal cot, when her cell door opened. Through it came a storm trooper, a little on the short side. She immediately sat up.

"Aren't you a little short to be a storm trooper?" she commented.

"What? Oh, the uniform." Then he pulled off his helmet. Underneath it was a handsome young man with sandy blond hair who looked like he just got off a farm. "My name's Luke Skywalker. I got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi."

"Ben Kenobi!" Leia exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"C'mon!" Luke Skywalker said. _Skywalker, Leia thought as she got outside her cell. Where have I heard that name from, she mused._

In the hallway were Han and Chewie, shooting storm troopers.

"Great, it looks like you've managed to seal off our only exit," Leia remarked to Han.

"Maybe you'd like it back into your cell, Your Highness," he shot back.

Leia turned around and grabbed the gun out of Luke's hand. She saw Daria and started shooting at her, but missing, you never knew where there would be cameras. _Wait, Leia thought to herself. Daria could be without the Force right now._ It was their backup plan they had talked about on their last base. She decided to go with that. Leia took a few wild shoots at her. Then there was a _Mist_. Daria knew how to alter perceptions with cameras- something the Emperor hadn't learned to do. Leia seized her chance at escaping.

"Somebody has to save our skins!" She shot a hole on the side of the wall. "Into the garbage chute, Flyboy," she said to Han. Luke, Han, Chewie, and Leia shot through the opening she made, and into the garbage chute. Han was angry.

"Who do you think you are?" Han questioned. "I had everything under control up there."

"I could see that seeing as we were almost blasted to death," Leia remarked sarcastically. "Oh and I'm Princess Leia."

"I feel bad for your parents," Han muttered quietly.

"Leia couldn't hold herself back. "My parents are dead, along with my whole planet. You have no idea what I've gone through." She glared at him.

Luke stepped in. "Okay, guys, let's stop this. We still have to get out of here." He looked down into the murky water. I think something's alive in here."

Han rolled his eyes. "It's just your imagination, kid."

"I don't think so – whoa!" Luke crashed down into the water.

"Luke," Leia screamed. She started running around, looking for him. Suddenly, Luke popped up, all wet, "It's got my leg! Shoot it, Han!" Luke shouted. Han shot it and Luke got out of its grip.

He breathed deeply, until the walls started caving in. "Oh no!" Luke fumbled with the com. "R2, shut down all the major garbage ways. I repeat, shut down all the main garbage ways." There was a series of beeps. Then, the walls stopped moving. "You did it R2! Good job! Now open the door for us to get out." The door opened and they climbed out.

After they opened the door, surprisingly, there were no storm troopers or workers anywhere. "Where'd everyone go," Han asked. Chewie shrugged. They walked down a few corridors. Suddenly, they stopped. They saw Obi- Wan battling Vader in a lightsaber duel.

"Oh, no." Leia said. Luke saw what she was staring at and gasped.

"What is he doing?"

"I don't know kid, but we better not stick around and find out," Han told him darkly. "C'mon." They slipped around a few hallways, still finding them deserted. Leia looked around quickly and motioned them into the large hanger bay in which Han's ship was. Chewie groaned happily. On the other side through some clear closed doors, they saw Ben and Vader still battling with storm troopers and officers surrounding them.

"We can't just leave him here," Luke exclaimed. Han, Chewbacca, the droids, and Leia were already climbing up the ramp into the ship.

"I know, Luke," Leia said. "But this is our only chance of getting out of here. He created this diversion to let us get out. Don't let it all have been in vain." Luke looked back to the battle. It seemed that Ben was staring at him. Suddenly, Ben smiled and brought up his lightsaber above him. Vader, seeing his chance, swiftly cut him in half.

"Noooo!" Luke shouted. He tried to look at the body, but nothing was there except his cloak. Darth Vader looked at the boy who was screaming.

Luke turned around and ran into the Millennium Falcon with Leia. Han and Chewie jumpstarted it and brought them out of the hanger bay into space. 4 TIE- Fighters were following them, but they shot them off and headed toward Yavin lV.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Leia, Luke, Han, and Chewbacca went into the garbage chute, Daria ran down the hallway into the command center where storm troopers were still firing at thin air. "What are you doing?" she shouted at them. "They're obviously not here."

"Sorry, Miss Vader," the commanding officer said mechanically. "Move out," he told his squad. They headed toward where Daria was.

Daria typed into the sequence for her father's com and spoke into it. "Dad, I'm in the command center where her cell was. She escaped with 3 other companions. They shot me with a Force- Bullet to take away the Force," she told him breathlessly with the experience of a perfect liar.

He was silent on the end, but then finally spoke. "Get your stuff. I want you away from all of this Death Star business."

"You don't actually think the Rebels have a chance of destroying it?" Daria feigned shock.

"I don't want to take any chances," he told her shortly.

"Ok, dad. Whatever you say. I'll be out of here in about 5 minutes. Bye."

"Oh, and Daria. Go to the Rincorn planet. It is isolated and is owned by me. They'll know you're coming so you have full clearance. I got to go. I think Obi- Wan Kenobi is close. I will finish him off once and forever." Vader said as he cut the communication. Daria had no doubt about it, even though it meant her and Yoda would be the last Jedi.

In away, she was glad her dad didn't look to close into security when it came to where she was going. Otherwise, she would never be able to be a Rebel. I can go meet up at Yavin lV, before they leave. With that thought, she turned around and went into her quarters, and after checking for bugs, called Mon Mothma, another Rebel commander. She answered immediately.

"Hello, Daria. What do you need?" She wasted no time on pleasantries since she knew there was no time.

"I need someone to pick up my ship. I'm going to come back to the base. I should be there in about 2 hours, if all goes well and someone takes the shuttle."

"Yes, I'll send someone for it. Just leave it on the far side of the 3rd to closest moon near the Death Star. I'll have someone find it." She hesitated. "Do you know what happened to Leia?"

Daria was happy she could give one piece of good news in all of the bad. "I think she's escaping right now. I don't recognize who came to rescue her, but they came with Master Kenobi."

Mon Mothma signed, relieved. "Thank you, Daria. We'll see you soon."

"Yes, and it's about time," Daria murmured to herself. She looked around her room for anything to bring. If all went well, she would never see this room again. If all went well. Turning around, she walked out of the room without a backwards glance.

Once she was on the Imperial cruiser, she typed in the coordinates for the moon her and Mon Mothma had agreed on. Once she got there, she met Commander Blin. He was an older man. One who had seen the Clone Wars as a kid. She and Leia had known him since she joined the Alliance a few years ago. He had looked after them many times.

"Hello, Blin," She said warmly. "It's great to see you again. I'm sorry we've got no time to catch up, but …. Please take this ship to Rincorn. They'll be expecting me and this ship so everything should go smoothly."

"Of course. Nothing's ever gone wrong before. Plus if all goes well, there will be so much confusion about the Death Star."

She smiled, but sadly. "We can only hope. Have you heard from Leia? Did she escape?"

"Yes, she contacted me and I contacted Mon Mothma. They are taking the long way back so will get there about a ½ hour after you arrive." He hesitated. "Obi -Wan Kenobi is dead." Her smile faded completely. "Leia escaped with a smuggler named Solo and another young man your age," Blin continued.

Daria nodded, taking all this in. "I'll be off, then. I can't wait to see Leia. Also, I have reports to give," she added after an afterthought. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Miss Daria." He said softly as her shuttle left the moon.

__ _ _ _ _ On the ship _

Daria was thinking. When Blin mentioned the young man that helped rescue Leia, something stirred inside of her. _It's probably nothing, _she thought_._ _I'm just imagining it._

She focused on the vastness of space through the window.

_ _ _ _ _

An hour later, she was in the space above Yavin lV. Navigating carefully, she did the secret flip code just for her. Finally, the com flickered to life.

"This is Wedge Antilles. Is that you Daria?" Wedge

"Yeah, it's me," Daria replied. "I'm coming in now, over."

"Okay," Wedge replied.

Daria flew down into the planet and into the rebel's hanger bay. Once she undocked herself and logged her ship in, she went to talk to Mon Mothma, who had appeared a few yards away from her in another hallway.

"Hello, Mon Mothma. It is great to see you again besides these disturbing circumferences…" Daria started before Mon Mothma cut her off.

"Drop the formalities, Daria. We don't have time for this. Leia's landing in 10 minutes. She has no idea you have arrived. We need to get those plans from her droid, and hurry. We estimate that after they track the ship she's in, it will take them less than 1 hour to bring the Death Star here and blow us up. So, we have a little over an hour to get fighters out and destroy it. Understand the situation." Mon Mothma said swiftly.

"Of course, Mon. I agree completely. When will you need those fighters because you know I will be up there leading a squad." Daria said, hoping she would get her squad back from the last time she was with them.

"Yes, you will be. We need you out there. We're spare as it is. Oh, and the boy who helped rescue Leia will be in yours, too."

Great, Daria wanted to say. That's just what I need, a new boy to ruin the operation. But she didn't say that. No matter that she was the most valuable spy there was with them, that wasn't how you spoke to a founding matter of the Alliance. So she just nodded.

"Daria," Mon said softly. "We do need all the pilots we can get. And you're the only one who could keep him in line. Now come with me. The air hatch is opening. Leia's back."

They weren't the only ones who noticed it. A whole crowd of people were outside of the Millenium Falcon. Daria ran forward as the hatch opened and Leia climbed out with the 2 men and wookie she had seen on her father's star destroyer. But one of the men looked familiar, like she had met him already in another world or another time. Daria shrugged it off. She was here to see Leia, to make sure she was okay.

"Leia," Daria shouted. "Over here."

Leia looked over to Daria and Daria saw a dozen emotions resting on her face. Shock. Confusion. Relief. Pain. Vulnerableness. Questioning. Pain. Relief. All of that in less than 5 seconods. And finally, settling on her most well known politic face, an emptiness that told people she knew what was going on, something that screamed confidence.

"Excuse me," Leia said politely to the people in her way. Daria knew it was just a cover, knew that Leia wanted to be with someone who knew her the best, as good as her own parents do… or did. And that was her. Leia reached Daria with the 2 guys that she arrived with standing behind her

Daria reached out and grabbed Leia into a tight hug, much to the shock of the guys. "Oh, Dar. I need to talk to you." Leia whispered.

"I know. And we will. Everything's gonna be fine. Aren't you going to introduce me to your rescuers?" Dari asked Leia.

"Oh. Yes, um this is Captain Han Solo of the _Millenium Falcum_ and this is…" Leia started to say.

"Skywalker. Luke Skywalker." Luke finished with a smile. "I'm from Tatooine."

Daria looked shocked. "Did you say Skywalker? Any relation to Anakin Skywalker???" Daria questioned Luke with a slight tremor in her voice. Could I have a twin brother and could he be him, Daria asked herself.

Leia looked at her strangely. Daria had mentioned a Sky- something a few years ago. _But what were we talking about that brought that up_, Leia thought to herself.

"Yea," Luke said. "he was my father but he was killed in the Jedi Purges."

Daria tightened her cape above her head and covered up her shock quickly with another question. "Who told you that?"

"Old Ben Kenobi. I saw him get killed by the same man who killed my father. Vader." Luke finished.

"I doubt that Vader killed your father Luke. I'm sorry he's dead. Kenobi was a good man. But you must be force- sensitive then right?"

"Yea Ben told me I had a really high count of some midi- somethings that tell how gifted you are." Luke told Daria.

"Yes you would be," Daria mused to herself.

Suddenly Leia said, "We better go to the conference room. We'll get briefed on how to destroy the Death Star once we're there."

"Wait a sec your worshipfulness," Han said. "What about my reward?"

"Well Captain Solo, you'll get your reward. I'll have someone bring it down to your ship." Leia said thinly. Han headed off toward the direction of his ship with Chewie.

"By the way" Luke said to Daria. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. People around here call me Arie Davda." Which is an anagram for Daria Vader.

"Well its nice meeting you Arie. I'm gonna go see what Han's doing. Maybe he'll stay."

Luke hurried after Han toward the ship.

"Hey Luke," Daria shouted to him.

"Yeah." Luke answered.

"You're in my squadron. Don't mess it up." Daria said with a grin while Luke nodded.

Daria turned to Leia. "The boy Luke seems pretty sweet and Han's pretty interesting."

"Yea, if interesting what you'd like to call it. He's an obnoxious cocky man."

"Sounds like you like him Leia." Daria teased her.

"How anyone could like that being is beyond me. Anyway, I'll go get changed and then meet you at the debriefing. See ya." Leia said walking away.

"Bye," Daria said.

----------------Han's ship

"Han are you really gonna leave?" Luke asked him. "I'm sure they could use another pilot like you. You should stay."

"No thanks kid. I'll take my chances as a smuggler. What good is a reward if you're not around to use it. That princess is a piece of work. The way she treated me after I rescued her." Han fumed. "Actually, that Arie person seems familiar like I've seen her face on the holonet a million times. Sorta reminds me of Vader's girl. She's on the Holonet all the time, as much as Palpatine and Vader himself."

"No way she couldn't. I think the Rebellion leaders would have found out. Besides Leia trusts her," Luke pointed out.

"Yeah but just keep an eye on her. You're a good kid Luke."

"Thanks Han. I hope we meet again. Take care of yourself. Good luck Chewie."

"See ya kid." "Urrrrmop." Chewie barked.

And with that Luke turned away and headed toward the debriefing room.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Dear Readers,**

**I am so sorry for not updating. It's been more than a year, but my excuse is poor. There's just not enough time in life. My schedule is very busy and I don't have time to write for pleasure anymore. Also, after losing chapters twice because of computer issues, I am ready to give up on writing long stories. So unfortunately I will not be continuing this story. If anyone would like to take over, PM me. (although I'm not quite sure how it works but I'll figure it out.) I might occasionally do oneshots, but very rarely. For the people who keep writing, you have an amazing sense of focus and creativity. Good job and don't ever stop writing. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
